


(not really a) Dream Daddy

by darthkouhai



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, alternate universe - soccer dads, hyungwon needs to be stoppedTM, hyungwon the thirsty suburban mom, literally just a gay soccer dad au, mx are just really gay for each other and soft for their respective kids, wholesome dad content, wonho needs to stop wearing tight white shirts smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: Kihyun, Jooheon, and Shownu as our residential gay soccer dads, ft. their children, Changkyun the (un)knowledgeable and thirsty referee, Wonho the hot coach, Minhyuk, the overly supportive neighbour, and Hyungwon the local child-less soccer mom who just comes for Wonho and any possible dad-fights.AKA: nothing is easy, and everything is Gay





	(not really a) Dream Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> heyo its everyone's (least) favourite gay dad back at it again with a gay dad au, inspired by my sweet friend @jujuippy's amazing gay soccer dad au.... she pitched it and i couldn't help myself, thank u bubbles
> 
>  
> 
> a little info on the kids!!  
> \- Kihyun: 2 sons (Donghyun - 12, Sewoon - 5), 1 daughter (soyou - 8)  
> \- Jooheon: 1 daughter (Dayoung - 8)  
> \- Shownu: 1 son (Hyunjin - 11), 1 daughter (Eunseo - 8)  
> \- JJp: Youngjae - 8  
> \- Markson: Bambam and Yugyeom - 8
> 
>  
> 
> if anyone wanna talk or cry or just want love and support memes sent their way, find me on tumblr @softychoi, and on twt @ahgabitch!

“ _Hyungwon_!”

Chaos. Utter chaos. That is about the only thing KIhyun can use to describe the situation right now. Seriously, after the first _four_ times it happened, you’d think Hyungwon would manage to _not_ “accidentally” spill his one of the water bottles onto the (… admittedly hot) coach’s white muscle shirt in front of a soccer team full of 8 year olds. At this point he’s not actually sure if it’s an accident, especially when Hyungwon spend the next five minutes ogling the way said coach’s shirt clings to the defined…sculpted… like _really_ sculpted… muscles of his torso…

There’s a surprised yelp that snaps Kihyun out of his quickly wilding thoughts about the community soccer coach and he looks over just as a soccer ball flies out of Changkyun- the team’s questionably qualified referee -’s hands and right onto the back of Hyunwoo’s 11 year old son’s head. There’s a look of complete awe (he really _hopes_ it’s just awe, this is a pee-wee soccer practice, for heaven’s sake) on his face and Kihyun follows his line of sight only to see Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jackson cheering as Hoseok pulls his wet shirt over his head-

“Yah!” He screeches with flushed cheeks, slapping his hands over Sewoon and Soyou’s eyes, shooting an exasperated look over at his eldest child giggling beside him. Hyunwoo looks a little overwhelmed trying to shield his daughter’s eyes while also fussing over his son’s sore head. Jooheon and _his_ daughter though… two of a kind, he thinks, watching the two of them laugh obnoxiously at the now beet-red blush on Hoseok’s face. “There are _children_ around!”

Jinyoung groans from beside him, a whining Youngjae squirming in his arms. “At this point, I’m surprised Hoseok hasn’t caught onto Hyungwon’s _obvious_ flirting attempts.”

Kihyun opens his mouth to retort, but Soyou cuts him off eagers, pushing his hands away from her face to look at him curiously

“Papa, why did Wonnie-oppa call Coach Wonho _daddy?”_ Kihyun and Jinyoung freeze. Both Youngjae and Sewoon make noises of confusion but Donghyun barks out a laugh. “Does Coach have a kid?”

Oh, Kihyun is going to _kill_ that little brat for corrupting the minds of his innocent children.


End file.
